Rat Tales
Rat Tales >'Kenzie':(Stomach rumbling)...need food soon. (throws garbage can lid down and stomps toward) Peter the guard Peter the guard: Hey girlie boy >'Kenzie': If I wasn't so hungry I would kick your HOE-tze duh PEE-goo Peter the guard: (Laughs) If you do I won't put you on list to go down bellow and collect you some bounty creds. You gather up some of the other luh-suh you hang out with and I see what I can do. >'Kenzie': you better pay good this time took forever to get stink off me last time. FEW MINUTES LATER >'Kenzie, Crash, Slim' (stride up to) Peter the guard Peter the guard: Well here is your papers to get down below...(hands papers to) Kenzie. >Kenzie, Crash, Slim: '''(stomachs rumbling) Head into the first level down where the mostly abandoned tunnels are teeming with rats that cause a drain on the food stores of the enclave as well as disease and untold amounts of damage from chewed wires etc. As they descend into the darkness Kenzie has a realization"Hey, I hope someone brought a light." Both Crash and Slim look at Kenzie like he's a complete moron and turn on their lights. As they encounter their first obstacle, a rusty stuck locked door Crash says"Go ahead Ken, Slim and I will push from behind you." As they line up and get set Kenzie says "on thr... Ouch! You're supposed to push with me, not shove my head through the door." After bypassing the door the hungry trio found their first rat and after madly flailing it and chasing it around manage to score their first bounty. They found some old cameras on the walls of a room and manage to scavenge a few parts from one of them. As they move farther into the tunnels they hear some noise and Kenzie steps down a side passage to investigate. "FRAG!" he manages to blurt as a rat the size of a large dog slams him into the wall behind him as he steps around the corner. A messy mellee ensued where all they hungry boys got bit by rats, and Kenzie managed to get bit several times mostly by the giant rat. The bedraggled boys ran and limped their way back outside toting their bounty as well as the largest of the 3 rats they managed to kill to see if they could afford a real meal or if they'd have to eat rat and dumpster surprise again for dinner. >Kenzie, Crash and Slim tried their luck with the rats a couple more times, though it seems that there has to be a better way to kill rats than with swords and clubs, since the rats seem to get the upper hand after a few of them die each time. Luckily they are eating well off of the rats they do kill, not exactly gourmet, but at least as healthy as most of what they eat out of the dumpsters, and a lot healthier than some of it. They encountered a new sight for all of them, a mutated metahuman called a Dredge. This particular one seemed to have an affinity with the rats and lived with them and trained or had some kind of control over them. It seemed he sent them after us and was able to control them to attack certain party members. He might be the one closing the doors to this area of the tunnels. We also found a bunch of sparkly glass things and some small pistols and ammo, serious loot for a bunch of street urchins. We'll have to see what we can trade them in for. ___________________________________Cyan's Jurnal____________________________________________ 02 OCT 3303 Found a note from Kenzie in our drop spot. Looks like they are going to crawl around in the sewars again. I could catch up with them but I do have to keep up an image, smelling like gutter trash isn't going to happen on a Wednessday night before school. Last time we all went out Slim bright idea was to use a torch... I think I will try to "borrow" some flashlighs for them. I did over hear my father talking about sending a group of guys out for a mission near the city boarder. He talked about the Wards again maybe I can sneek along again and get a better look. Last time it took me all night just to find it. Now i can spend my time "testing" YET AGAIN... I CANNOT GET A LIBRARY CARD. Must be 12 years old to check out a book without my fathers approval.... UGH. Maybe Crash found simething good to trade for an MRE. Hate having to tell him equipment manuals are not what I want to read... I think he likes the pictures in them. ______________________________________________________________________________________ OOC Added a long time friend today Abe. He will be playing Slim, hopefully he will get more to eat. Game session went well. Starting to get hang of everything. Flowed better towards end. We played for 8 hours. Way too long. Will try to do shorter game session next time. I would like to see the Pcs add to what I have started on this page. Feel free to just place info on it how ever you like. I will edit the content. --Newtim 00:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) '''REWARDS:11BP Kenzie, Crash and Slim played again on October 02, 2010 and played late again, game went smoother this time with all players getting a better grasp of game and Newtim having edited and worked in some new macros for the players. Players are also getting an idea of the kind of gear and skills their characters will need to survive as the campaign progresses. Kenzie. REWARDS: 10BP during session + 10BP at end of session = 20BP total this session. Category:Law Vs Chaos